


Princess

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [10]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Cosplay, Disney, F/M, Humor, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Romance, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: For IFW 2018. Jess pulls off a particular Disney Princess very well.





	Princess

“Reaaaady?”  
  
“Ready!”  
  
“Then get a look!”  
  
Mike looked; his mouth fell open in surprise. “Holy _shit_ , Jess.”  
  
“Ex- _cuse_ you, Prince Charming,” Jess clucked, picking up the pale blue skirt of her dress as she stepped forward. “We’re Disney characters; you’re going to have to watch your language.”  
  
“My apologies, your highness,” Mike chuckled, falling into a sweeping bow. “You look _amazing._ ”  
  
Jess smirked triumphantly. “I was worried the hair wouldn’t turn out right, since I was basing it on a cartoon, but thank God for Pinterest.”  
  
“There’s never been a better Cinderella, Jess. You should get a job at Disneyland.”  
  
Jess hummed. “I dunno. I really liked Lily James’s version, and the Brandy one is forever part of my childhood.”  
  
“Still, you look great. How about me?”  
  
Jess giggled, curling her arms carefully around his chest to avoid wrinkling her dress. “No one could be more charming than you, Mike.”  
  
-End


End file.
